


Cadet Sleepyhead

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you slept in and missed the training in the morning. Now Levi-Heichou is very pissed and of course he wants to punish you. But how can he make sure you aren't late again? With a little inspiration from Hanji he thinks of a punishment you won't forget...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadet Sleepyhead

Cadet Sleepyhead

Pairing: Levi x Fem!Reader

_The hands roaming over your body were strong and a little rough due to years of working with the 3DMG, but you didn’t mind it, no, in fact you liked it._

_He moved his lips to your neck and planted butterfly kisses along your jawline. His lips were so soft, completely different from his hands._

_When he nibbled at your sweet spot, you grabbed his hair and moaned his name._

_“L…Levi-heichou!”_

_You felt him smirking against your skin and he licked your earlobe before he leaned down a little to whisper in your ear._

“Oi, shitty brat, what the fuck are you doing here?!”

Your eyes darted open and it took you a moment to realize where you were.

You currently lay in your bed in the dorms of the Scouting Legion, the sun shining down on your face. Wait… sun?

Panicking, you wanted to jump out of your bed, but then you realized the reason you woke up in the first place. Somebody woke you up. This somebody was still in your room.

Slowly, you turned your head.

The person standing in front of you was Levi-heichou: humanity’s strongest soldier, a notorious clean freak, your superior. Furthermore, he was the man you just had an inappropriate dream about.

And there he stood, glaring at you, a displeased expression on his face.

“Cadet Whatever-your-name-is, I hope you have a good reason for having missed the training this morning.”

You blinked. Was he serious? Training was supposed to start at eleven o’clock and you couldn’t have slept this long!

“What time is it?” you asked yawning, sounding way sleepier than you intended to do.

“It’s two, cadet sleepyhead.” He glared at you. “Two _p.m._ ”

Your eyes widened and you jumped out of your bed, grabbing your uniform.

Quickly, you went into the bathroom to change.

Minutes later you came out, completely dressed, though your [h/c] hair was still a little messy.

You ran to the door, waving cheerfully at Levi.

“Thanks for waking me up, Heichou!” you said happily. “I would have died if I had missed lunch!”

Laughing, you ran towards the dining hall, leaving a speechless Levi alone in your room.

_~ tiny time skip ~_

“I’m so glad, I made it in time” you sighed when you sat down between Eren and Sasha, your food standing right in front of you.

“Hey, [y/n], where were you during training this morning?” Eren asked while you began to ear some bread. “Heichou was… err, well… _not amused_ ”

You wanted to reply something but just in the moment you opened your mouth, the door of the dining hall burst open.

In the doorframe stood the one and only Lance Corporal Levi, his face showing pure rage. Once he spotted you in the crowd, he narrowed his eyes.

“Cadet Sleepyhead” he growled, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Come here. Now.”

You gulped as you stood up. Eren patted your back encouragingly and Sasha pulled your food towards her.

Slowly, you walked over to the pissed Levi.

“Y-Yes, Heichou?” you said and saluted half-heartedly.

The Lance Corporal raised his hand and slapped you right across your face, leaving a red mark on you cheek. You felt the tears in your eyes while you held your hurt cheek and stared at your superior with wide eyes. In the next moment, Levi grabbed the collar of your shirt and pulled you closer, causing you to wince.

“Listen, you fucking brat” he hissed. “Should you dare to disrespect me again, I’ll show you _hell_. Trust me, life can be worse than death and if you get on my bad side, I promise you, your life will be _the worst._ Understood?”

You nodded trembling.

“Good” he said before he suddenly lifted you up and threw you over his shoulder. You yelped in surprise but he ignored you and walked out of the dining hall.

“H-heichou! Where are you taking me? Put me down!”

“Shut the fuck up, Cadet Sleepyhead, it’s annoying. I still have a punishment for you.”

“A punishment?!” you asked shocked.

“Yes, that’s what I just said, and now _shut up_.”

_*time skip*_

When you reached the training grounds, Levi suddenly dropped you.

“Ouch!” you complained as you landed on your butt. “What was that for?”

“Tch, don’t complain and get up already.”

“If you hadn’t dropped me, I wouldn’t have to stand up…” you muttered.

“What was that, Cadet Sleepyhead?” Levi asked with a dangerous voice.

“N-Nothing, Heichou!” you stuttered quickly.

“Anyway, I want you to run laps until you either fall unconscious or I say you can stop, understood?”

“Yes, Heichou”

You turned around to start running, but Levi grabbed your arm.

“Did I say you could start?”

“No, Heichou” you answered sheepishly.

“Damn right, Cadet. And don’t think you’re off the hook after that. This is just for the missed training session. There is still a real punishment waiting for you, clear?”

You gulped. Heichou was such a sadist!

“Clear!” you replied.

Finally, he let your arm go.

“ _Now_ you can start running.”

You did as he said and started moving. At first, this private training session didn’t seen too bad, but you didn’t expect Levi to torture you this long.

After the first five laps you were already exhausted and sweating like crazy. While you continued running, you removed your jacket and tossed it to the ground. The fresh air felt good on your heated skin but you forgot that the person watching you was Levi-heichou, also known as the notorious clean freak. He scowled at the sight of the brown jacket in the dirt and dust of the training grounds.

“Oi, Cadet Sleepyhead, what do you think you’re doing?” he asked pissed.

You stopped.

“Uh… running… running laps, I suppose?” you panted.

He walked over to you and tapped your jacket with his foot.

“Pick it up.” He ordered.

You bent down to take your jacket when someone suddenly kicked your back making you fall into the dust.

“I spontaneously decided we should move on with push-ups.” Levi said and even though you couldn’t see his face since you lay on your stomach, you knew he smirked.

He didn’t show the slightest inclination to remove his foot when you started to push your body up – on the contrary – he used his foot to push you on the ground again.

“Already exhausted, Cadet Sleepyhead?” he asked in a mocking voice.

You gritted your teeth and pushed yourself up again, this time prepared for what was coming and Levi’s foot didn’t send you on the dusty ground. With every push-up, you panted more heavily and your arms began to tremble. Suddenly, they couldn’t support your weigh anymore, leaving you on the ground, not moving.

Levi kicked your side. You groaned and curled up into a ball but that didn’t stop Levi from continuing to kick you.

“Stand you already, you lazy piece of shit.” he growled.

Utterly exhausted, you did as you were told.

“You are lucky that I’m a busy man and don’t have all day to waste my time here.” he said and you suppressed a relieved sigh. Levi gestured in the direction on the 3DMG training devices.

“This is the last exercise for today” he announced and you followed him when he walked towards them. “I want to test you balance in the gear when you’re exhausted.”

You nodded and began to attach yourself to the training device while Levi waved at two other cadets so they came over to pull you up.

While you were swinging around in your maneuver gear, Levi observed you.

He hated himself for it, but his eyes continued to wander to your upper body. Your white shirt was slightly see-through from your sweat and Levi’s gaze was drawn to the [f/c] bra he could see. Before he knew it, he began to fantasize. You were practically defenseless while strapped to the training device. It would be so easy to…

Levi mentally slapped himself before he could finish thinking this thought. When did he become so… so _perverted_? He wasn’t supposed to get dirty fantasies about a shitty cadet!

You were bored out of your mind when Levi finally ordered the other cadets to let you down. He had a strange look on his face and you wondered what happened to him. All he did was standing there so what could have pissed him off? You shook your head slightly. You were sure you would never be able to understand Levi.

“I want you to arrive at my office at 6 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning” Levi informed you with no emotion in his voice. Then he turned his head a little to stare directly in your [e/c] eyes. “Six o’clock _sharp_. Did I make myself clear?”

“Crystal” you muttered ironically.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Care to repeat that, brat?”

You felt you cheeks getting red. “I… uhh… I just…”

Levi interrupted you with a loud sigh.

“I don’t need your half-assed excuses. You are dismissed, cadet.”

You nodded and took your leave. Hopefully, you had enough time to take a shower before dinner started. You hurried towards the washing rooms and managed to take a quick shower before someone knocked at the door.

“Hurry up, [y/n]!” someone shouted. You recognized the voice as Sasha’s. “We’ll miss dinner if you don’t move your ass faster!”

As if on cue, your stomach grumbled. Because of Levi and his stupid training session you missed lunch and you hadn’t had any breakfast since you slept in.

“I’m ready in a minute!” you assured. Quickly, you grabbed your towel and dried yourself off before changing into a clean uniform.

Your hair was still wet but that didn’t matter to you. The only thing you cared about right now was getting some food.

When you finally got your ration, you sat down on the nearest bench and dug into your mashed potatoes. These potatoes were often used for the military food because they weren’t that expensive but very nourishing. Usually, there were also some vegetables to prevent deficiency symptoms but today you had to be satisfied with potatoes. You didn’t really care though, you were just happy to finally have something to eat.

After you finished your meal, you stretched your back with a content sigh. You relaxed a while in the dining hall, chatting with Sasha before you decided to go to bed. You hoped you would manage to get up in time in the next morning. On the way to your room you met Mikasa and a brilliant idea crossed your mind.

“Mikasa, you’re my savior!” you shouted happily and took her hands. She looked at you as if you were crazy, but you didn’t care.

“Can you please wake me up at half past five tomorrow?” you begged.

She nodded slowly and you hugged her.

“Thank you so much!” you said relieved. “Levi-heichou would kill me if I happen to be late again. Seriously Mikasa, you are saving my life!”

Humming, you went into your room, changed into your night clothes and threw yourself on the bed. After what felt like five minutes, someone shook your body ungently.

“You have to wake up, [y/n]!”

You yawned and opened your eyes, looking directly in Mikasa’s face.

“I’ve been trying to wake you up for 15 minutes!” she complained. “Get up already!”

15 minutes? That meant you had only 15 minutes left to get ready and get to Levi’s office! You jumped out of your bed and began searching for a clean uniform. You fought a little with the many belts of the 3DMG but eventually you succeeded in dressing properly and you hurried to Levi’s office. You panted a little when you finally reached the door because you had to run the last part of the way. You knocked at Levi’s door.

“State your name and business” he demanded with a cold voice.

“It’s Cadet [f/n] [l/n]” you answered. “You wanted me to come here for my punishment”

Your face became bright red when you said the last part of you sentence. You didn’t plan on making it sound so… so… so dirty!

The door was pulled open within half a second and revealed a smirking Levi in the doorframe.

You gulped at the sight of his sadistic facial expression. What did you get yourself into?!

Levi stepped aside and you entered his office.

_*Flashback*_

_After Levi dismissed [y/n] from training, he made himself some tea and began to think of a punishment. Putting [y/n] on cleaning duty seemed too simple to him – he wanted to make sure [y/n] was punctual from now on and he felt, a simple cleaning duty would not be sufficient._

_He took another sip of tea when suddenly someone burst into the room._

_“Captain Shorty!” the person beamed and patted Levi on his back. Levi choked in his tea and starts coughing violently. Then, he turned around with a death glare._

_“Hanji, you idiot!” he hissed._

_Hanji laughed cheerfully and sat down next to Levi._

_“What are you doing?” she asked grinning. “I’m bored”_

_Levi groaned. “I’m thinking of a punishment for a cadet.” He answered. He looked Hanji directly in the eyes. “Now, that you are already here, you can at least make yourself useful, four-eyes” he said._

_Hanji tapped her chin for a while before her eyes lit up._

_“You have to think of something humiliating so this cadet won’t do anything like that again but it should be somewhat useful, too.”_

_Humiliating… Levi smirked when a thought crossed his mind._

_“Who would have known that you can be useful one time, shitty glasses” Levi said to Hanji before he went out of the room to prepare [y/n]’s punishment._

_*Flashback end*_

Levi closed the door behind you and you curiously looked around the room. It was very clean and tidy which was not surprising since it was Levi’s but you wondered how he found the time to clean it.

At first glance, the office seemed perfectly normal for a clean freak like Levi. There was one little thing, that irritated you, though. On the desk lay a neatly folded dress. Confused, you looked at it. What use could Levi have for a dress? Your gaze shifted towards him. He wouldn’t happen to be a crossdresser…… right? You tried to picture Levi in a frilly dress but shook your head in the next second to get rid of these disturbing thoughts. In the meantime, Levi had walked over to his desk.

“Catch” he ordered you before he suddenly threw the dress at you.

Your instincts kicked in and you held your arms in front of your face to protect yourself. Levi rolled his eyes.

“I fucking told you to _catch_ it, not to let it fall on the floor, Cadet Sleepyhead.”

“I have a name, you know!” you said pissed.

“Congratulations, Cadet Sleepyhead.” Levi replied dryly. “Now pick up the stupid thing and change already.”

You shot him an angry glare but grabbed the dress anyway. You walked over to the other door in the room to get some privacy.

“Where do you think you are going?” Levi interrupted you.

“Uhm… I was going to another room to change” you replied.

“I do not remember telling you to change in another room. I simply told you to change.”

“I’m definitely not changing in front of you, you pervert!”

Levi brought his face nearer to your own, his eyes narrowed.

“Do you think, it is a good idea to disrespect the superior who is in charge of your punishment?”

You gulped, but didn’t dare to talk back. Levi stepped back and smirked a little.

“No need to get so nervous, Cadet Sleepyhead.” He pointed at a door you didn’t notice before.

“You can change in there.” He said.

You nodded and entered the room. It was darker that the office and very plain. There was nothing but a bed and two wardrobes in there. In that moment you realized this room had to be Levi’s bedroom. You blushed a little at the thought that you were changing in Heichou’s bedroom.

Slowly, you tool the black dress in your hands and looked at it. For a few seconds you stared at it before you dropped it and let it fall on the floor. Angrily, you stomped back in the office.

“There’s no way in hell I’m going to wear this… this _thing_!” you shouted.

Levi didn’t even look up from his paperwork.

“This is a part of your punishment” he explained calmly. “If you don’t want to spend the time until your punishment is over naked, I highly advise you hurry up and do exactly what I told you.”

“Understood, Heichou” you mumbled in response.

Even though he didn’t raise his voice, you had a feeling it wouldn’t end well for you argued now, so you went back into the bedroom and obediently changed into the dress.

You looked down at yourself and wondered how Levi got hold of a dress like this – and even more important – why the hell did he own it?!

You still couldn’t believe that Levi, humanity’s strongest soldier, owned a freaking _maid dress_!

It was a rather simple black dress with short and puffy sleeves. The filly apron tied around your waist was white and the last thing you needed to put on now were the black stockings which went just over your knees.

When you went back into Levi’s office, you felt utterly humiliated. You were a soldier for fuck’s sake and here you stood in a god damned maid dress which barely covered your butt. It was bad enough that you were forced into a frilly dress but why had it to be so short?!

Levi was sitting at his desk, too busy with looking at the paper in his hand to pay attention to you while he explained your punishment.

“It’s actually very simple.” He said bored. “Your duty is to follow me wherever I’m going and to do whatever I order you to do without complaining. Any questions?”

“Uhm, yes” you said. “How long is this punishment supposed to last?”

His gaze shifted to the clock. “It’s going to last exactly 24 hours. So, tomorrow at quarter to seven you’re off the hook.”

“24 hours?!” you exclaimed shocked but a glare from Levi made you shut your mouth.

“It’s your own fault.” Levi said sighing. “You slept in, ergo you receive a punishment. Even an idiot like you should get this.”

You pouted but decided against talking back. You didn’t want to piss off the person who declared himself your slave driver for the whole day.

Levi concentrated on his sheet again, leaving you to stand there. A little lost, you started rubbing your arms.

Levi shot you an annoyed glare.

“Stop doing that” he demanded.

Puzzled, you looked at him.

“Stop doing what?” you asked, tilting your head a little.

“Stop rubbing your arms, of course.” He growled. “Just get to work already. In the closet in my room you’ll find some cleaning devices. You’ll scrub the floor until I can see my reflection in it, understood?”

“Yes, Heichou” you muttered and went back through the door.

You opened the door of the first wardrobe, but you didn’t see what you expected and your cheeks flushed crimson.

Clearing your throat, you closed the door again and quickly went to open the other closet. Your face was still deep red. You hadn’t been prepared to see Heichou’s underwear when opening that cursed wardrobe.

You decided that this day sucked. First, you got yourself a punishment for 24 hours, then you involuntary saw the underwear of humanity’s strongest soldier and now it looked like you had to clean Levi’s office with nothing but a cleaning rag because this stupid clean freak didn’t have a freaking mop in his cleaning closet.

You sighed while you got the stuff you needed ready before marching back to Levi’s office, a bucket with soapy water in your hand.

When you entered, Levi didn’t acknowledge your presence; he just kept staring at his stupid sheet of paper. This whole ignoring-thingy was getting annoying! You shrugged and got down on your knees, starting to clean.

 

Levi suppressed an annoyed groan when he noticed his gaze shifting to you again.

Since you started cleaning his office he couldn’t concentrate anymore. He cursed himself for making you scrub the floor in a short dress. After all, he was but a human male and even though he would never admit it, he noticed himself concentrating rather on the nice view of your [f/c] panties than his paperwork.

“Enough, Cadet Sleepyhead” he said while standing up. “Bring the supplies where they belong and follow me to the mess hall. It’s time for lunch.”

You smiled at the thought of getting something to eat and put everything you used back in the closet. You smoothed out your dress before…- wait, dress? You already forgot about the stupid maid dress Levi made you wear! You couldn’t possibly show up in front of everyone wearing that cursed dress. You would never the end of it…

“Oi, Cadet Sleepyhead!” you heard Levi shout. “What is taking so long? Did you fall asleep on your way?”

“No, Heichou” you answered quickly. “I was just wondering if… if I could change back into my uniform.”

“No” Levi smirked.

“But… but I can’t eat with my comrades dressed like this!”

“Then consider today your lucky day, Cadet.” He said with mischief in his voice. “You’ll be eating with me.”

“What?!” you shrieked and your face became crimson.

Levi didn’t react to your shouting and simply continued walking down the hall.

Reluctantly, you tagged along. When you reached the dining hall, you quickly let your [h/c] hair fall in your face. You still couldn’t believe you were about to enter the dining hall of the Scouting Legion in a maid dress.

You took a deep breath, said farewell to your dignity and followed Levi into the mess hall. He sat down on his usual chair, a plate of food already standing in front of him. You awkwardly stood next to him, staring on the ground.

“Come here” you heard somebody order you and recognized the voice as Levi’s.

You looked up and saw him smirking while he patted his legs. Your eyes widened and you felt your cheeks and ears getting warm. Hesitantly, you bit your lip. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to sit on his lap (in fact, you would love to do it) but you couldn’t help but wondering what Levi wanted to achieve by making you sit on his lap.

You shrugged and made your way over to Heichou. Being allowed to sit on the lap of humanity’s strongest soldier was a one in a lifetime chance, after all.

You sat down slowly and carefully before Levi grabbed your waist and yanked you closer. You yelped at the unexpected movement and a few people turned their heads in your direction. By now, your face was so red that you feared your head might explode. Levi’s smirk became even more evil as he placed his fork in your hand.

“Feed me.” He demanded.

Your jaw dropped and you almost let the fork fall on the ground. Did Heichou seriously want you to fucking feed him in front of more or less the entire Scouting Legion?

“This wasn’t a request, Cadet Sleepyhead.” He said impatiently while tapping his fingers on the table. “It was an order.”

Your hand trembled a little as you pierced a potato on the fork and brought it to Levi’s face. He opened his mouth and you gently placed the food into it. He chewed for a moment before licking his lips.

Instinctively, you moved one of your hands towards your nose because you felt like it could start bleeding any moment.

Levi took your wrist and pulled your hand down. You couldn’t read his face at all when he opened his mouth to say: “Continue.”

Trying to ignore your burning cheeks, you continued to feed your superior. He seemed to enjoy your embarrassment since instead of his usual scowl there was an evil smirk visible on his face. You always had known he was a sick sadist!

You tried to take no notice of the whispers at the tables around you. As long as nobody was sure the person sitting on Heichou’s lap was actually you, your dignity was somewhat safe. You decided to talk or to show your face to anyone until lunch was finally over.

It was a good plan – at least for your standards – and you would have succeeded if it wasn’t for that bastard Jean. He suddenly stood in front of Levi, saluting.

“Heichou, I’m here to…-” he started but interrupted himself once his gaze fell onto you.

“Holy shit, [y/n], what are you doing here?!” he shouted. You shot him a murderous glare. Every damn soldier turned their heads in your direction and you suppressed a colorful curse. And this moment, you felt ready to rip Jean’s guts out.

“Piss off, Cadet Kirschstein.” Levi hissed.

Jean quickly backed away and Levi stood up, lifting you up in the process. Ignoring your cries of protest, he hoisted you over his shoulder and left the dining hall.

Levi continued walking in direction of his office while you struggled to get out of his death grip on your waist, but you didn’t stand a chance against him. He was humanity’s strongest soldier for a reason, after all. He opened the door to his office with more force than necessary and stomped in.

Surprisingly, he let you down very gently, but you were still pissed at him for carrying you out of the mess hall like a bag of potatoes! You sat down on the floor, crossed your arms and pouted. Levi ignored you and sat down at his desk, turning his attention to his paperwork.

“Heichou~” you sang.

He didn’t react at all.

“Heichooooou”

Cool as a cucumber, he continued to do his paperwork.

“Heichou, Heichou, Heeeeichooooou~!”

You gritted your teeth. There had to be a way to annoy him or at least get a reaction out of him. You decided to make a try with his first name.

“Levi…”

His eyebrow twitched a little, making you grin.

“Leeeevi~”

His hand clenched around his pen. Soon his patience would snap and he would be forced to acknowledge you in some kind of way.

“Leeevi-heichooou~!”

He slammed his pen on the desk and raised his head a little so his grey eyes stared directly in your own [e/c] orbs.

“Shut the fuck up” he hissed.

“And what if I don’t, Le-vi-hei-choooou~?” you answered with a challenging smirk.

“Then I’ll make you shut your damned mouth.”

A chuckle escaped your lips.

“Oh really? I want to see you try!”

Levi stood up, not hesitating at all. Your grin vanished from your face as he came nearer and nearer. He wouldn’t kill you… right?

You were still sitting on the floor when Levi stopped walking and stood in front of you. He tilted his torso forward and you yelped in surprise when suddenly only a few centimeters parted your faces.

When faced with this unexpected proximity you lost your balance and fell backwards. Levi instantly straddled your hips as if it was a perfectly normal thing for him to do.

“You are so silent, my dear Cadet Sleepyhead” he smirked. “Did you already give up?”

“Yes, err… no! Maybe?” you stuttered. What was his question again?

Your mind was completely blank and your brain was still busy trying to process the fact that the one and only Levi-Heichou aka the hottest guy within the walls currently straddled your hips, smirking down on you.

You heard yourself starting to sputter something but you had no idea what you were saying. Having Levi this near to you was driving you crazy!

“Stop talking” Levi whispered in your ear. When the hell did he come so close?!

Your breath hitched a little but your mouth continued to babble incomprehensible things.

Suddenly, you were shut up. You didn’t know how, but you were silent.

In that moment, your brain started working again and you realized what was going on.

A pair of lips was pressed against your own, moving slowly.

OH. GOD. Levi-Heichou kissed you. LEVI KISSED YOU!

You half-expected your brain to pass out again, but surprisingly it continued working and you returned the kiss.

“You’re so damn distracting, you little brat” he panted when you parted for air.

“Distracting? You ignored me!” you complained.

“I _tried_ to ignore you, shitty brat” he shot back “but you decided to annoy me in that sing-sang voice! Not to mention you look disturbingly seductive in that damned dress…”

“Hey, it was you who forced me in this stupid dress” you fumed, before realizing something. “Wait, did you just call me seductive, Heichou?”

You could have sworn that his cheeks became a little red.

“O…of course not, shitty Cadet!”

You noticed that he stuttered a little. Grinning, you poked his cheek.

“Aww~ is Heichou a little tsundere?” you teased.

He slapped your hand away.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” he claimed.

You giggled. Teasing Levi was definitely your favorite hobby.

“This was supposed to be a punishment…” he grumbled.

An idea crossed your mind. You had no clue what happened to you, because normally you wouldn’t disrespect a superior but the temptation was simply too big to resist.

With a smirk, you bent forward so you could reach Levi’s ear.

“There’s still plenty of time for a punishment…” you whispered seductively.

Before you could react, you were pressed against the wall, Levi’s lips crashing on your own. He forced your mouth open with his tongue and began to massage the inside of your wet cavern with it.

You didn’t even try to stop him or battle him for dominance. You simply buried your fingers in his dark hair and moaned in his mouth. When the need to breath became too strong you broke the kiss and gasped for air.

“What the…” you started, but Levi interrupted you.

“Don’t whisper your dirty ideas in my ear if you aren’t ready to face the consequences” he panted before he captured your lips again and invaded your mouth.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and Levi carried you away from the wall in the office to his bedroom. He kicked the door open, his lips never leaving yours. He started to ravish your neck, planting butterfly kisses on your jawline. When he nibbled at your collarbone you couldn’t help to moan his name.

“Hah~ Levi!”

“Dropping the formalities already?” he teased but it was obvious that he was out of breath too.

“Yes” you smirked back. “Unless you’re turned on by that…”

Levi’s face changed to a strange expression. Without any doubt his inner cinema started working.

Trying to hide your smirk, you blinked innocently.

Now it was your turn to attack Levi’s neck but instead of moving down to the collarbone like he did, your mouth wandered up and you gently bit his earlobe.

Levi groaned in pleasure and unconsciously lowered you a little. A little too much for your liking, because now you felt his hardening member poking you, but then you got another idea. Seriously, you were a genius!

You pulled yourself up until you were able to reach Levi’s ear again.

“Do you want me, _Heichou~_?” you whispered.

You only wanted to tease him a little and didn’t expect him to react in the way he did.

He turned you around and dropped you on his bed, immediately crawling on top of you.

He impatiently undid the laces of the dress he had given to you this morning.

Flustered, you tried to stop his hands and opened your mouth to protest.

Levi on the other hand, took this chance to shove his tongue back in your mouth.

You tried to push his tongue back but you were hopelessly inferior in this battle for dominance.

Suddenly, cold air hit your skin and you realized this damned Chibi-Heichou managed to distract you so extremely well with his kisses that he got you out of the dress without you noticing.

“Ah~ Levi, stop!” you panted.

Levi actually stopped. He straddled your hips again, smirking down on your heated and flushed body.

“Why should I stop, my dear Cadet Sleepyhead?” he whispered. “This is your _punishment_ , after all.”

Then, he literally ravished you.

 

~time skip…. Please don’t hate me…~

 

Faithful to his word, Levi let you go at quarter to seven in the morning, after waking you up with hungry kisses along your neck.

You were glad that the collar of the shirt you wore along with the uniform was high enough to hide the hickeys Levi left on you.

Your hips hurt as you walked towards the dining hall and you sighed in relief when you dropped yourself on one of the benches.

Most of your friends sat there and – to your surprise – Hanji.

“[y/n], are you feeling well?” Eren asked concerned.

“Hm? Oh, yes, I’m fine” you smiled. “I just didn’t get enough sleep tonight.”

“I KNEW IT!” Hanji shouted and jumped up.

Everybody at your table looked at her.

She smirked at you and started screaming in a high pitched voice, without any doubt mimicking you.

“Oh yes, Levi, harder~”

Your face turned crimson and you jumped at Hanji and pressed your hands on her mouth to silence her. She quickly escaped you, laughing like a maniac.

“I can’t believe Shorty got laid!” she giggled.

“Hanji, stop it already!” you pleaded.

Every single soldier stared at you and started mumbling. You wished the ground would open and swallow you up.

Suddenly, someone kicked the door open, making everyone stop talking and whispering. In the doorframe stood the one and only Levi-Heichou, obviously in a bad mood.

“Who the fuck started shouting around here?!” he asked pissed.

“I-it was Squad Leader Hanji” you stuttered.

Levi nodded.

“Alright…” he said. “Hanji, Sleepyhead – my office. _Now_.”

 

Both of you followed Levi to his rooms. He sat down behind his desk while you and Hanji had to stand in front of him.

Calmly, he took a sip of his tea before shooting Hanji one of his infamous death glares.

“You” he addressed the scientist “have to clean the stables and your filthy lab without talking to a single soul.”

Hanji looked completely horrified but Levi didn’t seem to care and dismissed her.

You two were now alone in his office and Levi stood up and walked over to you until he stood directly in front of you.

“My dear Cadet Sleepyhead” he whispered. “Causing a ruckus in the dining hall… Now, what should I do with you?”

He didn’t wait for you to answer and started walking around you in circles.

“You are a very noisy girl, don’t you think so too?”

Levi stopped walking when he stood in front of you again.

“Do you know what I do to noisy girls?” Levi smirked while leaning in until your noses were almost touching. You shook your head, trembling because he was so close.

“…I shut them up”

With that said he closed the small distance between the both of you and captured your lips in a breathtaking kiss.

 

Neither Levi nor you were seen again this day, but Hanji was more than happy to share her theories about what happened in Levi’s office right now with more or less the entire Scouting Legion…

 


End file.
